


Blind

by Fishbonez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishbonez/pseuds/Fishbonez
Summary: "He again tried to wipe blood from his face over and over why couldn’t he see? "





	1. Chapter 1

As the dust settled and Keith rolled over onto his side to look for Shiro and just where they had ended up. Crumbled stone and debris where scattered around him and he could barely see the light from the collapsed ceiling, which he realized they had to be atleast 30 feet down from.   
“ Shiro?”  
There was a muffled grunt behind him and he scuttled to his feet trying to shift the debris behind him. Shiro had ended up under a couple beams, which Keith was helplessly trying to push off him.  
“Hey! Shiro! Are you ok?!”  
More mumbling as Shiro freed his left arm and helped Keith push the beam off his chest.  
“Where the hell are we? Wh-“ Shiro stopped midsentence as he was trying to sit up and his face turned white, “my….my arm?”  
Keith immediately looked over to Shiro’s right arm, which was sure enough crushed below the elbow. He finished helping Shiro up and they were discouraged to find that Shiro’s arm wasn’t responding at all.   
“great” Shiro muttered under his breath, he looked calm but Keith could tell he was nervous.  
Shiro looked around, “ well I guess he must have run down that way”, he pointed down a dark hall on the far side of the room they had fallen into.  
Keith’s stomach twisted, this was all his fault he should have never rushed ahead. Now Shiro’s arm was crushed and they were basically going into this fight blind. The two of them made their way across the ruble and started down the tunnel.   
________________

“ KEITH??? SHIRO???” Lance yelled as loud as he could as Hunk, Pidge, and him chased after the two of them. Keith had taken off as soon as he saw the enemy and Shiro shortly after, unfortunately in this maze like base their coms were down and he had virtually no idea where they had run off to.   
“Hey! Wait up guys!”, Hunk caught up to Lance huffing, “we need to stick together or we’ll never find them.”   
“Pidge do you think there’s anyway you can get our coms back up? We aren’t getting anywhere with this”   
“ I can try but I think there’s something here jamming the signals, we need to find a control room or something and we would have a shot.”  
The three of them headed back to the main portion of the base to search.  
_________________

It felt like Keith and him had been walking for hours in this tunnel, it was dark and damp and his whole right side was on fire, I guess getting his arm crushed really set off all his nerves. Keith quietly trailed behind him as they came up to a crude staircase. Shiro held up his left arm to stop Keith and help a finger to his lips. He could hear breathing up from the room at the top of the steps. Keith nodded and the both started ascending the stairs as quietly as they could. Once they were nearly at the top Keith dropped down on all fours to climb up the last steps and look over the top. Keith waved for him to come up and Shiro clumsily tried to follow as best he could with one functional arm. Sure enough there was the hooded figure on the far side of the room hunched over some kind of stone block. Shiro has a bad feeling about this, but before he could warn Keith he had already slipped off to the side of the steps behind a pillar in the room. Keith waved for Shiro to follow as he scowled at him. They both got about halfway across the room sneaking from pillar to pillar before the hooded figure stood up and turned around. Shiro quickly pressed Keith back into the wall hiding both of them behind a pillar but blocking their view of the figure. Light footsteps started across the room and then stopped, Shiro could feel Keith’s breathing speeding up against his shoulder. Before Shiro could turn to look back at Keith he was yanked by his foot out into the room by a long cable like whip cracking with electricity and his back slammed hard on the stone floor pushing all the air from his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith yelped as Shiro was ripped away from him and he heard Shiro yell as his body hit the floor. Slow crackles of electricity reverberated off the walls and Keith darted out to try and grab Shiro’s arm before he was pulled back towards the figure who was now wielding a whip. He was able to grab the forearm of Shiro’s prosthetic arm with both hands as Shiro turned his head back to him still trying to catch his breath his face straining as he tried to say something. Shiro Yanked his arm from Keith’s grasp just before a surge of electricity from the whip surged over him. Shiros body convulsed as he was drug further away from Keith towards the enemy and Keith knew he had to do something fast. He started sprinting straight for the figure, which now stood in about the center of the room, their face still hidden by a heavy hood. Keith reached for his knife in his belt as he jumped forward cutting the whip about halfway between the figure and Shiro. Before he had time to react the enemy was rushing for him one clawed hand reached out in front. Keith tried to block and fend them off just thinking that if he could buy some time Shiro could get up and help him not expecting a second whip to be produced from the enemies other hand. He felt it crack right over his nose as he tumbled backwards reflexively bringing his hands up to his own face. He reached up to touch his face feeling warm blood over his eyes, which were now closed. He hastily tried to wipe the blood from his eyes scowling at the pain. He could hear the figure coming closer before he felt a hand close around his neck and lift. He was gasping choking for air desperately trying to free himself when he heard Shiro call out. Suddenly he was dropped back to the floor with a loud thump and a screech from what he could only assume was the figure. He again tried to wipe blood from his face over and over why couldn’t he see?   
___________

Shiro drove Keiths knife deep into the figures side as Keith dropped to the floor. He struggled to pin them underneath him with his legs as he called out for Keith to help him. He struggled till eventually the enemy gave in bleeding out fast beneath him.  
“Keith! Could use some help here please!”, but he was only answered by silence.   
Shiro looked over his shoulder to see him sitting on the ground wiping his face over and over, before he could call out again the coms sputtered back on and he heard Pidge’s voice.  
“He guys we just got back on we are coming towards you now are you two ok?”  
“Yeah a bit roughed up but the other guy looks worse trust me”   
“Good to hear we should be there in a few minutes”  
Shiro shifted his weight on the enemy who had stopped struggling against him to remove the hood over their face, sure enough it was the guy they were sent to capture that had been kidnaping people from nearby systems. His eyes were glassy and breathing heavy as he grimaced at Shiro moving ontop of him. Footsteps echoed towards them as he turned to see Lance and Pidge running up the stairs with Hunk just behind them. Lance ran up to him helping restrain the man so Shiro could stand up. He started to stretch his arms right when he heard Keith screaming at Pidge behind him.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME DON’T I CANT SEE I CANT SEE ANYTHING”  
Shiro turned around to see Keith flailing his arms at Pidge and Hunk who were stepping away from him. Keith stumbled backwards continuing to thrash his one arm out in the direction of Pidge and Hunk as he slipped and fell hitting his shoulder on the ground. Shiro rushed up yelling for Pidge to call Alura and get them out ASAP. Keiths breathing was fast and ragged as he clumsily tumbled around on the floor, Shiro tried talking to him but he wasn’t listening. Finally Shiro reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders enduring a few punches before he pulled Keith in to his chest holding him. He could feel Keith’s heart racing as he struggled against his chest and eventually gave up.

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry I suck at writing ;^^ just was kinda messing around with ideas


End file.
